Wicked
by Saeryina
Summary: Stanton and Serena have been dating each other on and off for the past few years, but now it is time for Serena to choose what she is to become for her 17th birthday is coming up soon. What will happen if Stanton brings the cold fire to her once more?


Wicked

A cold night wind blew as Serena pulled her sweater over her shoulders slowly and looked around; it was a bit too cold for California she thought to herself as she looked up at the moon, the light glinting in her eyes. The silver amulet around her neck cast off a strange shimmer as she shifted her eyes to look at the darkness around her an uneasy feeling lay in the pit of her stomach as she looked around worried. She wasn't at all ready for a battle with a follower, not today. The uneasy feeling in her stomach came to a halt. As a warm feeling snaked up through her body as someone was behind her touching her shoulder. She smiled someone as she fell into the touching, and turned around locking her emerald eyes with a set of dangerous blue ones. "You scared me..." Serena said as she smiled some and slipped her arms around his neck slowly.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to," Stanton said as his blue eyes looked deep with her eyes. It felt as though he was looking into her soul. She knew that Maggie had told her not to truth a follower to look in her eyes for they could lock someone in the worse memories ever. But Serena never felt that fear when she was around Stanton. Also, he had many times that he could have done something like that but never did. Stanton instinctively placed his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her closer. Their relationship had been rocky since he betrayed the daughters and Serena but he did it all for her. If only she could realize that, many times they had broken up because Serena said that it was forbidden and they were to remain enemies but that never lasted. She would always end up crying out for him needing his touch and his love. Or he would end up slipping into her room, and the kiss her so hard that her anger and the doubt would fade into nothing and they would spend the night just laying there in intimacy.

"You seem lost in thought." Serena stated as she leaned up and placed her lips from his "Let me clear these thoughts from your head." She said.

Stanton chuckled some as he knew she had used her power of telepathy to read his thoughts and he never felt he had to let his guard his thoughts from so, of course, she was able to read them without him knowing.

"Oh really, and how do you think you can manage to make me forget these thoughts I have?" He said a smirk laying on his lips as he inched his lips closer to her but not yet touching.

"Like this..." Serena said as she pressed all the pressure of her feet up to her toes, leaned up and pressed her lips to his slowly. Stanton would have smiled but he dared not to ruin the moment. He pulled her closer to him, and he returned her kiss loving and ran his tongue across her lips as though asking permission to further the kiss. Serena responded by parting her lips slightly allowing his tongue to run alongside hers as the kiss deepened. She returned this action, as she ran her fingers on the back of the neck in little circles. Stanton shivered as he pulled away from the kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Serena, you know what that does to me." He said firmly trying to let her know what would happen if he continued.

 _Kiss me to fiercely hold me to tight,_  
 _I need help believing you're with me tonight._  
 _My wildest dreaming could not foresee,_  
 _lying beside you with you wanting me._  
 _And just for this moment as long as your mine_  
 _I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline_  
 _And if it turns out it's over to fast, I'll make every moment last._  
 _As long as your mine..._

"I know, but this is the last night we can be together, ever. After tonight Stanton I am serious we can't be together." Serena said as she looked away slowly. Stanton lifted her chin to make him look her in the eyes and smiled softly.

"You always say that." He said fear in his voice, he had never seen her look so serious before when she said something that life. His voice had crocked some as though he was going to cry. He was the prince of the night and the only thing that could ever make him cry was her. Somehow she had taken his heart prisoner and he was never going to get it back. No matter how many times she left him.

"Stanton. I'm." Before Serena could finish what he was saying Stanton pressed his lips to hers hoping it would work once more when he kissed her so passionately that he thought of living him would leave her mind. Serena felt weak in her knees and would have been falling down had he not have had his arms around her.

"I'm not letting you leave me, Serena. Become the dark goddess...be with me forever...join me..." Stanton said as he looked at her pleadingly. Serena's eyes widened some as she looked at him tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stanton. I can't..." Serena said as she looked him in the eyes. "I Can't betray my friends..." She muttered some as the tears rolled off down her cheeks to her chin and onto the ground. Stanton sighed he should have known she would have said something like that.

"But Serena; you're going to turn seventeen, and then you won't remember me or anything. If you become my dark goddess...I can be with you forever." He whispered into her ear. The words he spoke were like poison they flowed through her whole body with such want and desire. She always wanted to walk back through the cold fire and fell the lingering flames on her skin...rip away her mortality. She had never told any of the other daughters that she wanted to feel the feeling again. Stanton heard these thoughts and placed his lips to hers again kissing her once more. He then pulled away knowing that she was melting into him like butter and smiled. "Become my dark goddess..." He muttered the worlds into her ear once more. "Lecta..." Stanton said adding a sense of seduction to the names.

 _Maybe I'm brainless, Maybe I'm wise_  
 _But you've got me seeing through different eyes._  
 _Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow_  
 _I'm feeling it's up that I fell_  
 _Every moment_  
 _As long as you're mine._  
 _I'll wake up my body_  
 _And make up for lost time_  
 _Say there's no future for us as a pair..._

Serena looked at Stanton shocked as he whispered that into her ear as the flamed of Fired slowly appeared in front of her until fully the cold fire was before her. "Stanton...I can't."

Stanton smiled some as he pressed his lips to her and then pulled away."Serena..." He said as he got down on one knee. "I love you, and I want to be with you for eternity. This curse that is bestowed upon me is one that you have made clear to me that may not be that bad. But only and only if you if you are near me by my side forever. Marry me, Serena, become my dark goddess." Stanton said as he looked up to her, and reached into his pocket pulling out a silver ring with an onyx stone in the middle of it, which had diamonds surrounding it.

Serena didn't know what to say, she was shocked and unsure what had brought all this up. She looked away and bit her lower lip. If she said yes she betrayed her sisters if she said no she would lose the love of her life forever. Why did life have to be so cruel? She looked down at Stanton as the tears slowly built up in her eyes and fell down once more. "Stanton..."

"Please Serena, you have unfrozen my frozen heart, and taught me how to love and that someone can love me, be with me forever," Stanton said his face was serious, and his blonde hair fell into his eyes just the way that made her feel week in the knees. Serena gulped a bit and took the ring out of Stanton's hands and placed it on her left-hand ring finger, and looked up at him smiling. Stanton's eyes grew wide and happiness crossed over his face as Serena took his hands and grabbing them she motioned for him to get up. She placed her lips to his and kissed him softly.

"Stanton, I love you," She said as she looked at the fire and then slipped her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his once more as she kissed him softly. Stanton was so happy he wasn't sure what to do. He returned her kiss passionately and lovingly as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

 _And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come to be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is thought  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine..._

Serena knows what she had to do next as she smiled and kissed Stanton on the lips once more. As she let go of him, and walk over to the flames which were dancing in there own way, as she walked over to the fire a few followers had appeared, the chanting of 'Lecta' was heard throughout the whole block as she closed her eyes and drew in a breath as she took off her moon amulet and then threw it down to the ground as she opened her eyes and glanced up at the moon. "Forgive me Selene, it is for love...that's why you didn't follow the rules wasn't it?" She said as she though speaking to the goddess and then slowly stepped into the flames as they began to burn off her mortality. The flames felt as cold as the snow when it falls and surged all the way through her veins as she closed her eyes and lifted her arms up to the sky and let the flames steal away her mortality. She closed her eyes the flames felt so seductive to her as she smiled some missing the feel of the flames cold touch, the chanting continued but seemed so far away. She felt all her mortality fade into nothing as she stepped out of the fire looking around.

Stanton walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The flames slowly faded away into nothing the fire vanished. Stanton looked into Serena's eyes and blinked.

"Is something the matter?" He asked worriedly. Serena shook her head and looked up at the full moon as a yellow tint crossed through her eyes and then faded.

"No, just for the first time I have betrayed people and I just feel. I don't know, Wicked." She muttered the last word and smiled as she pressed her lips to Stanton's kissing him as they faded into shadows.

 _What is it?_  
 _It's just for the first time_  
 _I feel_  
 _W_  
 _I_

 _C_

 _K  
E  
D..._

AN: Yeah so most of you can tell. I was listening to the song As Long as You're Mine from the musical Wicked as I wrote this, and I was thinking of what couple fits the best to this song. And all of a sudden a feeling of Stanton and Serena filled my mind. I used that. Before the last book was written. I hope it didn't suck. It was just a little experiment, not suppose to seem anything good. It took me literately 30 minutes if not less to write back in 2005, so sorry if the grammar sucks. I am sorry. Well, hope you enjoyed! Bye!


End file.
